paramountcartoonsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Little Audrey/@comment-32826668-20180525195724
Playful Little Audrey Smith: Lost Dream: Little Audrey: Travels with her parents through the Loco Regions, or far distance area's. Little Audrey's Imagination: gets a little carried away watching every strange Person pass her by. Examining each person similar to Pack Rats doing their own thing split different ways: Bus, Vehicle, Train, Van, Taxis, Truck, Walking; either going on Vacation, Employment, Go back to their Resident homes, Cottage,visiting, Air Port travel or arrivals, people are too busy from greeting each other. Probably because their just too many to think about (at no time), even to talk to her while they carry on with their lives. Public Strangers gather together Public shopping, Plaza, Mall, Stores, Shop, Restaurants single or in a group wondering: search for the perfect item needed or want, Hopefully the item is in stock. Going Shopping need a check list, The Earliest bird captures the Worm: Those who get their first. Library Reader's: Aspirer's or Critic's absorbed by a book: similar to a halo. The Electrical Light bulb konnesis levitated over their head. The Mind is Re-charged is activated given a person new possibilities new thoughts of ideas, fulfillment or disappointment, fiction, nonfiction data gathers. Little Audrey: sees them in aliment, sitting desk of the computer. Their mind is virtual interfaced, gathering data similar to a hive mind. The Sky starts to rain Little Audrey could imagine, pelting sugar and spice, an Ora shone around the lady pretty. Gathers gave her flowers: want to become her date lover, if she accepts. The rain stop temporally: then starts again: This time Little Audry could image salt, and Pepper made the Gentlemen hunk bitter Sweet Guy, Gathers also flock to him. Olypician's: Stars, through the Feild Hoops, Spiro Accesseries and Hoop Ice rinks, Home Community Competeors, against Region Visitor Competitors: Olypicians excising: to Compete:against one another new, and experienced Competitionist. No-one could tell what she is thinking about: A Penny for your thoughts. If she could only tell me as she daydreams through her lost dreams. The problem: Lost Data not used, his hidden in a file or Lost memories, Compilation world Unfinished Info" Similar to Alice she falling in a tunnel. Five doors block herway. Little Audrey became a lost file inside a desk square Cylinder room isolated full of emoji. Little Audrey saw a key on desk and tried each key to get out: Animation, Anima-Tronic's, Mystic-Fantasy Bio-Thesis- Non Fiction Hyphothesis Theory: Science Fiction: Action Adventure and Mysteries: Each door will not open: Then she saw a courser on the desk and screen. All she wanted to return to her world pressing an Earth nation bound emoji to her world. She opened her file from desk top / Mirco Soft Screen: tranfering back to the Screennet Processor returning Little Audrey back to Realization: only to find herself asleep. After a busy day of grocery shopping Her father tuck her in, for bed. Her Imagination must have worn Little Audrey out. Memory Block not Processed: Examining each Person exoisted Little Audrey out, putting a strain on her feet. Distracted there is too many people, Parents so busy, tuckured her out little before they got to the till Register. Her Father put her in a upgrade stoler of the back seat returning home. Could it be Little Audrey may have been in a light Sleep of awarness: Lost Dreams that was not accounted for. Lost in her Depth of her Dreams: -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Companion Friendship: Mother Goose: Little Audrey Imagined herself on the flying in the saddle back of a Goose. In front controlling the birds direction is Mother Goose. Little Audrey met Jack and Jill going who up the hill and tumbled and rolled. It was Jack who dress a an Irish man trying to be quick, Impress Jill burning down his barn. Then traded the last cow for magical beans. Audrey met Little Bo-Peep: with her sheep: she suppost to watching them: they eventually follow her. Little Boy Blue: Sang for his super: got famous and went to a Recording Studio: John, John the Leper-con, shared an apple, the teacher's desk its on. the student laughing, teacher respecting, student should be more like John. Peter Piper: Pick a Pepper from the Pepper Tree. Jack, the Giant and the magical Beans is the most famous story. The Problem: In Little Audrey Imagination: Two Crooks stoled the Golden Egg from the giant: She climbs on the desk using a rope lasso, roped hooped her teacher only to stand in the corner with a bad hat. The Principal contacts Mr. and Mr. Smith in the morning. While Little Audrey sits on the steps watching every student playing with each other having fun except for her. The Principal is worried she needs a friend. Her Parents Pointed out Melvin however his companions friends: He is with the boys: A soon as they ring the door bell he is gone. Saturday: Little Audrey goes fishing on the shore bank while he see Melvin in a row boat. Sunday: Little Audrey flies a Kite: again Melvin in the area little further ahead also flying a kite, could it be Melvin is trying to reach out to her stretching out his Konnesis Hand. Melvin, challenges Little Audrey in badminton game after school. Melvin partnerships with his bests friends, for every serve they would take take turns, and tire out little Audrey. They Considered Little Audrey as Tom-Girl loner who must be taught a lesson. Same Time a new Girl Marleen moved in, Little Audrey fantasy became a reality. Similar to the cradle dream she was interested in Melvin. Little Audrey did not trust her. Little Audrey met her two best friends at a tournament: her most formalin opponent yet: Avis-Regionnia, Tall Girl with a purple ballet skirt and Purple dress. Avis-Regionnia introduces Little Audrey to Zuzanian: Short Dwarf Elken little Girl with thick legs, Green Dole Dress. They lived near the residents by Little Audrey and transfered into her school, dropping off little Audrey home. The Parent excited to meet her new friends and contacted Melvin mom for the exciting news. Morning Melvin cheeks in on Little Audrey making sure she does not forget about their tournament, Little Audrey invites the girls to Melvin house to come a watch. When the Girls saw the four boys they decided to Join Little Audrey and challenged the boys to a duel: Boy against Girls. Melvin laughs the girls is out matched this shall be easy game. The Boys were not prepared for Avis-Regionnia Serve: and backhand. Little Audrey pad sticker gather points within the line and over the net: Zuzanian is a good a passer, deflected each strike hit from the boys passing it to her buddies, The Boy could not get much of a score in. Rendering the girls the winner. Out smarted by a bunch of Girls: